Take My Little Hand
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike and Faye meet up on a bridge durring their search the hacker Edward. A short story written from a clip found in the episode "Jamming with Edward" for the SpikeFaye Live Journal.


**Take My Little Hand **

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romantic/Comedy/Normal Bebop

**E-mail:** KimiWaPet2150 at Comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujnshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Okay. Here's a little mini fanfic for that picture I placed of the Spike/Faye LJ a few weeks ago. You requested I write it, so here it is! This takes place during the episode "Jamming with Edward", the episode where they're trying to find her. Anyway, there is a picture I posted up in the Spike and Faye Live Journal community where Jet is talking to this guy and in the background it looks like Spike and Faye are up on the bridge having a conversation. ENJOY! Be sure to review everyone!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop!

**_….._**

The air was cool. Clouds dotted the sky a grayish blue, and the cold air made the skin crawl. Spike rolled his eyes in disgust. He wasn't getting any closer to Edward's location, and he was in a bad mood.

One person after the other had pointed him in every direction known to man. Not one person could even point him in the direction to get back to the loading docks. Pushing past the crowd in the food market he groaned and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Pain in the ass…" He trailed off as he sparked a light and inhaled.

"Spike!" A shrill voice called ahead of him. Spike stopped walking leaned against the railing of the metal bridge he was crossing. "Spike!" Faye cried out. Her shrill cry could compete with the seagulls.

"Christ, stop your catcalling, I'm not going anywhere." Spike turned to his left and glared as Faye joined him on the bridge.

She sighed, and bowed her head in defeat. "Sorry, I didn't think you could hear me." She mumbled.

Spike snorted. "Who the hell could _not_ here you, Faye?" Spike smirked as her gull feathers ruffled at his rude comment.

Silence loomed over the both of them. "You find anything?" She arched an eyebrow up at him, finally breaking the silence. Spike watched as she propped her elbows up on the guardrail.

Faye was dressed in her normal wear, however her thigh-highs were thick and made of wool for warmth. Why she didn't just wear a pair of jeans, he would never understand. She pulled on her black leather gloves as she shivered. "Not a thing. I swear Edward really is an alien from beyond." She crossed her arms and curled her shoulders in, bowing her head as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Agreed…although we're all aliens in at way," he stared. "I mean, we're not from Earth; at least I'm not. I was born on Mars, Faye." Spike took another drag before offering his cig to Faye.

"I'm from Earth." Faye sighed. "At least that's what they told me." Faye smiled weakly, and took the cigarette and placed it between her lipstick-covered lips.

Staining the filter red, she inhaled and nodded her thanks. "You really don't remember your past, do you?" Spike looked up at the sky as his breath formed little puffs of smoke into the air.

"I will someday." Faye muttered. "It just hurts a lot when I do think about it. Like there's a wall blocking my way, and when I try and get past it, it only knocks me back."

Spike nodded. "You want your past, and I want to get rid of mine." Spike smiled, his lips curving ever so slightly. "I'll trade you. My past for yours how does that sound?" Spike pushed himself off the guardrail and extended his hand out towards Faye's. "You coming, or not?" He waited for her to respond.

Faye stared at her hand. Hold his hand? Hold Spike's hand? Faye shook her head. "I'm coming, but I don' need you to hold my hand." She handed him back the cigarette and swiftly walked past and into the crowd of people. "I'm going to have to pass on your offer too Spike!" She screeched back.

Spike stared at the butt of the cigarette. Stained red with lipstick. Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You'll be the death of me yet vixen." He howled and looked to his right as he noticed Jet was talking to some guy with weird sunglasses, and a t-shirt on. "Faye, wait up!" Spike shouted out and raced after her.

**Take My Little Hand… **

**_Here's your short, and sweet little fanfic for you all to enjoy. A simple dialog conversation that occurred during the episode…at least we wish this happened, right?_**

**www . livejournal . com / community / fayeandspike / 146494 . html - slash between com and community, slash between community and fayeandspike, and slash between fayeandspike and 146494.**


End file.
